Baggage
by cruddy-feelings
Summary: Everyone has a little baggage. It's just a matter of whether you accept it or not.


Title: Baggage

Author: cruddy-feelings

Summary: Everyone has a little baggage. It's just a matter of whether you can accept it or not.

Note: This story is based on the show Baggage.

. . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . .

"Alice, why are we here again?" a young man with wavy blonde hair asked his girlfriend. Going to a taping of Baggage was not his idea of a date, but clearly his girlfriend called the shots around here.

"I told you before, Jasper! Bella is on this episode and what kind of friend would I be if I didn't come here and support her?" a petite woman with a pixie like hair cut told him as they walked to their seats.

Jasper, of course, remembered but he still didn't like the idea of being there. As they sat in their seats, they began to wait for the show to start.

"I still don't understand why you signed her up for this show…" Jasper told Alice as he looked around the fake set. There were people moving around as they continued setting up for the show and the camera people were beginning to wheel some cameras onto the platform.

"Bella is never going to find a boyfriend if she doesn't go out more! And I've seen this show a bunch of times. They usually have cute guys!" Alice said gleefully. Jasper sighed, but didn't say another word.

Eventually a worker walked across the audience with a sign saying "SILENCE" and that's when they knew… the show was starting.

A bulky man in a dark navy blue suit walked onto the platform and he had short black hair. He took a deep breath and smiled at the audience while the producer started a countdown.

At the signal he said, "Hello and welcome to another episode of Baggage! This show is designed to help people find a match and that usually happens… as long as they can accept each other's baggage! I'm your host Emmett Cullen!"

The worker that was holding the "SILENCE" sign had walked by again but was holding a sign that said "APPLAUSE" this time. The audience, including Jasper and Alice, followed and clapped

"Now please help me in welcoming Edward Masen, a bachelor from Chicago, Illinois!" Emmett exclaimed as the "APPLAUSE" sign went up again.

A young man with almost copper colored hair and green eyes walked out onto the platform. He was wearing a tailored gray suit with black leather shoes. As he neared Emmett, it showed that he was bit nervous. His right hand went to the back of his head and he scratched at it while smiling uneasily at the crowd.

A few women whistled as they saw his face more clearly.

"HE HAS TO CHOOSE BELLA!" Alice shouted gleefully to Jasper as she stared at the bachelor. He was perfect for Bella. Sure she didn't know anything about his personality yet, but copper colored hair and green eyes? Bella's going to swoon for sure!

"Now Edward, tell me a little something about yourself and what kind of woman you're looking for." Emmett asked as he looked over at Edward.

Edward smiled before saying, "I'm a 26 year old graphic designer and I'm looking for a woman who can make me happy and laugh and such."

"Well, Edward, we got 3 great ladies in the back and as they come out, they'll bring along their baggage for you to see and you can decide who goes and who stays. Sound good?" Emmett asked.

Edward nodded.

"Without further ado, let's bring out our first lady, Tanya Denali!"

As the crowd applauded, a woman with shoulder-length strawberry-blonde hair walked out wearing a short, hot pink mini dress and black heels. She was wheeling out a luggage case and as she spotted Edward, she smiled bigger. Eventually she stopped and parked her luggage and said, "Hello Edward, I'm Tanya and I'm a masseuse. If you're good, I'll give you the best massage of your life" and ended with a wink causing the crowd to cheer.

Edward just blushed.

"Now help me introduce the second lady, Rosalie Hale!"

The crowd, once again, applaud as a tall blonde woman walked out with her luggage case. Rosalie Hale was wearing a red tube top, dark blue skinny jeans, and knee high boots. She smiled a small smile at Edward before looking over at Emmett and then she turned her attention back to Edward and said, "Hi, I'm a mechanic and if you're good then I'll let you take me for a ride." The men in the audience hooted and whistled at that comment.

Emmett tugged on his collar before saying, "And our final lady is Isabella Swan!"

A petite brown haired woman walked out wheeling her own luggage case. Her look wasn't as sexy as the other two women, but she had a natural beauty around her as she stood there with a light blue blouse, dark jeans, and nude colored ballet flats. Edward saw her face turn red before she said, "Hello, I'm Bella and I'm a 24 year old librarian from Forks, Washington."

In the audience, Alice clapped loudly for her best friend. Bella has always been a shy one and to be honest, Alice was scared that Bella wasn't going to be on the show after she found out that Alice signed her up for it, but Bella went for it and Alice can't help but feel thankful for that.

"Alright ladies, on this show you are going to open up your baggage and in the end, Edward will chose the one he wants to most, but there's a twist! Edward has his own baggage that he must share with the girl of his dreams and it'll be up to you to decide if you want to say yes to Edward… or not." Emmett told the contestants as well as the audience. By now, each lady was standing next to 3 different cases that are different in size. They will start by opening their smallest case.

"Now, it's time to open your first baggage… Tanya."

Tanya smiled at Edward before opening the smallest case.

"I spend an hour doing my hair every day!" Emmett said into his microphone as he read Tanya's case. "Any thoughts, Edward?"

Edward scratched his head before saying, "If she has to spend an hour on her hair everyday… I mean, who has that kind of time? I really like low-maintenance girls and this is just… wow."

"Well first off, I like to look hot and my hair is totally worth the full hour. If I look good then you'll look good and we'll be the hot, sexy couple that everyone adores!" Tanya told him with a wink.

At her statement, Edward bowed his head to look at his feet while Emmett chuckled lightly. And then he turned towards Rosalie who took it as her cue to open her small case.

"I don't like it when my man opens the door for me or pays for my dinner."

Emmett turned his head towards Edward and asked him, "Thoughts, Edward?"

"I like to be the sweet boyfriend who cares for his girlfriend, and I feel like I can't be that for her since she doesn't want that…"

"Well, in this day and age, a woman is just as strong as a man and I don't need you to do things that I can do myself" Rosalie told them as she raised an eyebrow at Edward.

"Well, there's nothing with a strong, independent woman!" Emmett said as he smiled at Rosalie. And with that said, he turned to the last lady.

Bella took a breath before opening her case.

"I am the worst klutz you will ever meet"

Bella smiled sheepishly at Edward and Emmett as Emmett read her case.

"What are you thinking, Edward?"

Edward looked at the case then looked at Bella before saying, "Well, we all have our klutz moments, but if she's always going to be clumsy then does that mean I can't take her outside at all? What if I do and she gets hurt? Is that all on me?"

Bella sighed and then looked at Edward.

"I can't help being clumsy. It just happens. But I promise you, no one's going to blame you for my injuries because it's classic Bella. My best friend, Alice can tell you all about it."

She smiled slightly before looking down at her feet.

"That's true. And hey, what if she trips and falls into your arms instead?" Emmett chuckled before looking at the audience.

"Well, there you have it- 3 cases from our lovely ladies. When we return from commercial, we will show Edward three more cases and from those three, he's going to have to choose one to say bye to!"

"AND CUT!" the producer said as the audience clapped.

…

….

..

And I'll end it right here. Review and tell me if it sucks or not!


End file.
